


You Think I'm Pretty?

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Dialogue, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage’s tongue slips in the best way possible.
Relationships: Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You Think I'm Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Can...can we just talk about this?
> 
> MIRAGE AND RAMPART CALLING EACH OTHER CUTE IS CANON.
> 
> Sorry, I just can't. I am heavily shipping these two now and legitimately want them to become a thing. Please give us this, Respawn.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Come on, Witt!” Rampart shouted, putting up one of her barriers. “Those bullets aren’t going to stop themselves.” Mirage dove behind the barrier and she fired, Octane hitting the ground. He smiled gratefully up at her.

“Thanks, you bloke,” Mirage chortled in a horrendous British accent. “What do you say we get a pint?” He coughed awkwardly and Rampart rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, because you’re not smart.” Mirage’s cheeks flushed pink.

“You think I’m pretty?” She stuck her tongue out at him as Caustic joined Octane in the dirt. “Lucky you’re smart, because…” Mirage’s brain caught up to his mouth and he trailed off.

Wraith pulled a solo win out of a hat, eliminating them both. Mirage dusted himself off as they headed back to the ship.

Bangalore was sitting at a table drinking whiskey. She’d been their third member but got eliminated early on. Mirage parked himself across from her.

“How’s the whiskey? Better than mine?”

“Watch your tongue, Elliott.” Even so, a smirk broke through. Bangalore gestured to a speck of dirt on his cheek. “Nice job out there.”

“Almost.” Mirage uncharacteristically slumped forward, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

“I nearly called her pretty!” Thankfully, no one else was around to hear the outburst. Bangalore grinned in shock.

“You like Rampart?” Mirage nodded, the question hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“Yeah...I do.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s funny! And smart and...kind, despite how she acts.” Mirage’s cheeks were turning pink again. “Okay, and maybe, just maybe…”

“She’s pretty,” Bangalore finished. When he nodded, she smiled. “I can’t speak for Rampart, but you two hit it off. Maybe that’s a sign.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Mirage got up, excitement coursing through his veins. “Thanks, Bangalore!” She shook her head as he ran off.

Rampart was in the kitchen finishing up a sandwich. Putting the leftovers away, she closed the fridge door and found Mirage standing there.

His eyes were wide, his fingers tense. He was extremely nervous, to put it lightly.

“You okay there, Witt?” Rampart chuckled. He didn’t respond with words. Instead, Mirage strode forward and kissed her.

It was a soft, yet emotional kiss. Tears of worry and pain were streaming down his face. Mirage was praying she didn’t freak out.

Rampart pushed back. His hands were on her cheeks, and she rubbed them. Her nose graced his.

Mirage’s eyes slowly opened. Rampart looked up at him, and he smiled.

“Hey there, Gearhead.” His voice was surprisingly gentle.

“Hey, you yank.” Mirage squeezed her fist, his smile widening.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? And smart, like crazy smart. You know what, I’ll just say it. I love you.” Rampart chuckled.

“I love you too, you blockhead.” Mirage pulled her into a hug, fighting back happy tears.


End file.
